Pressure sensors may be used to measure pressure, such as an air pressure in the atmosphere or a fluid pressure in a water tank. In an electric pressure sensor, the sensor may act as a transducer that generates an electric signal as a function of the pressure imposed.
For example, a pressure sensor may be further implemented as a component of a barometer that may be used to measure the atmospheric pressure. Such information may be useful for estimating an amount of certain target components in air exist in a desired location.